Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2013
05:28 Hallo. o/ 05:29 Hai. BRB. 05:31 Back. 05:31 Hallo. o/ 05:31 Hallo! o\ 05:32 #YOLO ' 05:32 YODO. 05:33 Bye. o\ 05:33 Bye? o/ 05:37 :P 05:37 He got mad at me, the bot. :P 05:38 The bot is away. :p 05:38 Yup. :P 05:38 Hallo, Chip! o/ 05:38 o/ 05:38 Bot! 05:38 CLFWBOT ! 05:38 Robot of CLFW! 05:38 CLFW robot of! 05:39 Let's Spam him. :) 05:39 You bot, you! :P 05:39 CLFWBOT , ping. 05:39 Make him feel welcome. :) 05:39 \o o/ 05:39 Still can't find a Bible verse… 05:39 CLFWBOT IS WELCOMED! :D :P 05:39 Lol 05:39 Anything specific you're looking for, Agenti? 05:39 I read Psalms 52, but IDK… 05:40 I'm not really sure. 05:40 05:40 I put my Bible on my chest and prayed that God would show me something to read. 05:40 But IDK. 05:40 Psalms 52 was all I could think of. 05:42 1 Why do you boast of evil, you mighty hero? 05:42 Why do you boast all day long, 05:42 you who are a disgrace in the eyes of God? 05:42 2 You who practice deceit, 05:42 your tongue plots destruction; 05:42 it is like a sharpened razor. 05:42 3 You love evil rather than good, 05:42 falsehood rather than speaking the truth.c 05:42 4 You love every harmful word, 05:42 you deceitful tongue! 05:42 5 Surely God will bring you down to everlasting ruin: 05:42 He will snatch you up and pluck you from your tent; 05:42 he will uproot you from the land of the living. 05:42 6 The righteous will see and fear; 05:42 they will laugh at you, saying, 05:42 7 “Here now is the man 05:42 who did not make God his stronghold 05:42 but trusted in his great wealth 05:42 and grew strong by destroying others!” 05:42 8 But I am like an olive tree 05:42 flourishing in the house of God; 05:42 I trust in God’s unfailing love 05:42 for ever and ever. 05:42 9 For what you have done I will always praise you 05:42 in the presence of your faithful people. 05:42 And I will hope in your name, 05:42 for your name is good. 05:46 What the. 05:46 Hello long text. 05:46 The What? :p 05:47 Sorry. 05:50 (clfwbot) 05:50 CLFWBOT 05:56 :O 05:59 :O ? :S :O :P 05:59 :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O 06:04 06:05 Hallo. o/ 06:05 EVERYONE 06:05 Agenti Chipika123 RagingTofu 06:05 Agenti Chipika123 RagingTofu 06:05 Agenti Chipika123 RagingTofu 06:05 Are you there? 06:06 Hai! 06:07 I was PMing your bot. :P 06:07 Agenti, how would you feel about a minecraft server for the wiki? 06:09 Agenti 06:10 Normfrog , ping. 06:10 Chipika, how would you feel about a minecraft server for the wiki? 06:10 I wouldn't care, seeing as I don't play Minecraft. 06:11 So goodnight. o/ 06:11 Bye chip. o\ 06:13 Sorry, Norm. 06:14 Forgot I was here. :3 06:14 Agenti, how would you feel about a minecraft server for the wiki? 06:14 I've never actually played minecraft. :S 06:14 Do you have minecraft? 06:15 Nope. :S 06:15 I tried a demo, but it didn't work on my Computer. :S 06:15 Do you think we should have a minecraft server for the wiki? 06:16 Agenti 06:17 That would be nice. :) 06:17 With one of the feed the beast modpacks? 06:18 Say what? 06:18 I don 06:18 *'t 06:18 Know anything about Minecraft. 06:18 brb 06:19 FTB gets laggy for me. :P 06:19 But if it were FTB, I'd choose Mindcrack pack. :p 06:20 Say what? :P 06:22 I'm not sure who will pay for a server anyways... :p 06:22 I don't pay. :P 06:23 Good for you. :p 06:23 :P 06:24 Back. 06:24 I would just stick to a vanilla server, Nrom. :p 06:24 No. 06:24 *Norm 06:25 The server would cost about 85 USD per month. 06:25 Will it be a creative FTB? 06:25 IDK 06:25 Meh... 06:25 I gtg, night ya'll! 06:25 So, at max I can pay like 20 per month of that. 06:25 WAIT 06:25 06:26 There's a bug on my screen. :p 06:26 Anyways... o/ 06:26 RagingTofu, would you donate a little bit of money per month for the server? 06:26 Probably not... 06:26 :( 06:27 :( 06:27 Agenti, could you? 06:54 :{P 06:59 Hopefully this does not crash. :{P 06:59 :{P 06:59 2013-04-30 23:59:42 INFO NEIPlugins An updated version of NEIPlugins is available: 1.0.4.7 Updated to NEI 1.4.7.4 and CCC 0.8.1.6 06:59 2013-04-30 23:59:43 INFO ForgeModLoader Forge Mod Loader has successfu 07:00 :{P 07:00 :{P 07:06 Finally, got the settings right. 07:08 Forgot I was here. 07:09 GAH< WORLD LEAKING ERROR THINGY LAG 07:10 :O 07:12 We will test lag again when we have the server. 07:12 Okay. >.< 07:13 Do not mind the PM I am sending you. 07:13 Okay. 07:14 Ampz is off the list. 07:15 All right. 07:16 Either direwolf20 modpack or FTB ultimate. 03:23 10:13 10:14 10:15 Normfrog 10:15 Hallo. o/ 10:16 10:16 #YOLO 10:16 #YODO 10:16 10:16 10:16 10:17 10:17 #GUMBO 10:18 10:19 Want to discuss anything? 10:19 Want to discuss anything? 10:19 Want to debate, something? 10:20 Want to debate something? 10:20 Sure. 10:20 Okay. 10:20 :P 10:21 What do you want to debate? 10:21 What do you want to debate? 10:21 Should we have a minecraft server for the wiki? 10:22 Isn't Fax the only person other than you that plays Minecraft? :P 10:23 I have Pocket Edition, though. :p 10:23 Should we have a minecraft server for the wiki, though? 10:23 RagingTofu plays mc bro. 3yolo 10:25 I have no say in it. :P 10:25 Jdude420 does not have mc and goggles likely does not either, and they have the final say. :{P 10:25 Gordax 10:25 :P 10:27 So, what do you think of it. 10:27 Gordax 10:27 Gordax 10:27 I think naught of it. :P 10:27 Naught? :{P 10:27 Gordax 10:27 Naught. :P 10:28 OK. :{P 10:28 Naught. :P 10:28 Should I buy MC for everyone on the wiki. (thinking) Gordax 10:28 Yes. :P 10:29 How many admins and CMs are there that do not have MC? (thinking) gordax 10:29 No idea. :P 10:30 Link to list of them? gordax 10:31 Christian_Lego_Fans_Wiki 10:31 Simple enough. :p 10:31 The other list of them. :{P 10:32 What other list of them? :P 10:33 The one that lists all user groups and rights. gordax 10:33 I don't know where that is. 10:34 10:34 gordax 10:34 There ye go. 10:36 Someone should tell goggles he does not need cm if he already has admin. :{P 10:36 :P 10:36 Do you think goggles would approve the server? 10:37 gordax 10:37 Dunno. I know nothing of Minecraft servers. 10:38 Yes, but do you know of goggles? 10:38 gordax 10:38 gordax 10:38 gordax 10:38 SHUT UP! 10:39 I don't know if Goggles would approve. 10:39 o_O 10:40 :P 10:40 test 10:40 Passed. 10:41 :P 10:41 :P 10:41 :P 10:41 :P 10:41 :P 10:41 :P 10:41 .... 10:41 ? :{P 10:41 [[]]:P 10:41 Did that ping you? 10:41 The: 10:41 :P 10:41 :P 10:41 Yeah. 10:41 :D 10:41 [[]];d 10:41 [[]]:D 10:41 .... [[]]:P 10:42 :P 10:42 EPIC 10:43 :P 10:44 Gah, I see how it fails. :{P 10:44 I was hoping it would show the emote with the user have no idea what was happening. :{P 10:44 :P 10:44 The ping/red text disrupts the coding. 10:45 :P 10:45 :P 10:45 :P 10:45 :P 10:45 :P 10:45 v 10:45 v 10:45 (fw) 10:45 :{P 10:45 Ping me now. :{P 10:45 Normfrog 10:46 Repeatedly. :{P 10:46 Gordax 10:46 Click the Mythran. 10:46 _Special:WikiActivity_ 10:46 It doesn't work. :p 10:46 Fail. :{P 10:47 :P 10:47 I'mma go now. :P 10:47 Bye. o\ 10:47 Bye. :p 11:19 11:19 2013 05 01